Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by Misty Mina
Summary: G1 The Terror Twins learned a truth-telling game on earth. So what if they want to play it with their favorite Bot? Easy! The answers might not be to their liking. XD R/I,  Twins/R only suggested.  Slash! Don't like? Then don't click!


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Transformers. Or else I would let Cliffjumper live up to his designation!

**Author's note:** So this One Shot was a plot bunny from the TF Bunny Farm. Be good and say 'thank you' to merrypaws for the cute bunny.

~o~o~o~

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**  
By Misty Mina

Today was a quiet day, at least when someone knew how crazy things could be at the Ark. Especially with two certain bots around, better knows as the (Terror) Twins. After spending a day outside the base on patrol, they came across something new. Humans were such inventive and creative little creatures.

Now what did those two do the whole day long? One would say they were satisfying their curiosity. Others would call it 'to gather some black mail material'.

There were only a few victims left and one was waiting in the med bay.

Ratchet was busy with putting the new supplies away. Standing up he noticed he had visitors. ...Unwelcome visitors.

"Don't tell me you've damaged yourselves again." Ratchet held up his index finger in warning.

Sunstreaker waved it off

"Nope Ratchet we didn't. We can take care of ourselves. You have to admit we didn't get a single dent since the last time you repaired us."

The medic snorted and stood with his arms akimbo.

"Of course, ...because that was only yesterday."

Sideswipe cut in before his brother could get them kicked out in a matter of nano-kliks. You never knew with the Hatchet.

"Hey Ratchet, we recently learned a human game, and we decided to make a cybertronian version of it. Wanna help us test it?"

Ratchet gave them a long stare, considering if he could trust the twins not to wreck his med bay. Well, he could give it a try. It was not as if he couldn't stop them in time. There was enough ammo around. As Ironhide would say: 'Everything light enough to throw.'

"...Okay." He answered, still being a bit uneasy about the so-called game.

Sunstreaker smirked. He'd always wanted to know these little bits of information concerning their medic.

"All the bots on the base. Let us suppose you had to 'face one, bond one and shoot one. Which ones?" He asked, counting each possibility by lifting a finger.

Sideswipe walked up to his twin and leaned against his shoulder.

"Remember, you can always count the two of us as one if you have trouble choosing." He smiled seductively. Hey, maybe Ratchet was into double action, who knew? The red twin certainly wouldn't complain. Ratchet was quite good looking for a mech, besides he wondered if the medic could use his seemingly endless amount of energy for ...other activities as well.

The twins hadn't noticed their new arrival in the med bay since they had their backs to the door. Ironhide had entered right when Sunstreaker had asked Ratchet which bots he would choose and also heard Sideswipe's suggestion.

The weapon specialist was about to say something when he caught the CMO's evil smirk. It was usually a sign that Ratchet was up to something and it wouldn't be pretty for the ones on the receiving end.

"Oh that's really easy."

The twins leaned in a bit closer, curious to hear the medics answer.

"I would 'face Ironhide,..."

The Lambos were startled to hear that and fell almost backwards. Ironhide on the other hand was a bit surprised and a bit smug about it. They wanted to know these things, now they would have to deal with the answers.

"...I am bonded to Ironhide..."

Well the weapon specialist didn't imagine the two pranksters would be the first to hear about it and judging from their looks, they haven't even thought of the possibility that the medic was taken.

"...and I certainly ...would shoot you both!" Ratchet pointed at the twins.

"Hey, that's not fair Ratchet. You chose Ironhide twice!" Sideswipe complained stomping his foot on the ground like an immature sparkling.

The medic crossed his arms and gave them a smug smile

"If I can see you two as one, I can see Ironhide as two."

That shut them up. Ratchet knew how to play word games. Those two were a few million years too early to take him on.

So ok the twins thought they could pry some juicy information out of the Hatchet, but had no such luck. All in all, it meant they had lost the game, ...for the first time.

Sunstreaker, not really ready to give up, tried to think of a way to get a draw, or in other words, a different Information.

"C'mon Ratchet you love us. You wouldn't really shoot us, now would you?" He smiled charmingly. Maybe Ratchet would say he would shoot Cliffjumper. It was the most common answer at the moment.

"...You're right, ...I wouldn't."

Suddenly Ratchet pointed to something behind the twins.

"He will !"

The two Lambos turned around slowly only to come face to face with Ironhide, who was anything but pleased that those two pranksters ogled his mate.

There weren't many things that the Terror Twins were afraid of. The first thing would always be the medic's wrench. A ticked off weapon specialist came right after it.

A nuclear catastrophe was a joke compared to Ironhide in a really bad mood.

The youngsters gave Ironhide a panicked look. Sunstreaker lifted his servos in surrender.

"H-Hi Ironhide, ..i-it's really not what you think. You see, we were just playing a game and..." the yellow mech didn't dare continue when the other's optics dimmed a bit.

Ironhide pointed to the door.

"You, ...have three kliks to get away. Otherwise, ...I'll have two new targets for practice." He growled.

The pranksters didn't even need one klik to get away as far as possible. The red mech snorted in disdain before walking up to his mate.

"I'm surprised. Wasn't it your idea to wait for the right moment to ...'come out' as the humans would say?"

The medic leaned against the side of his table.

"So? They asked! Besides, I remember a certain someone who told me, two days ago, that they were tired of waiting." Ratchet looked directly at his lover.

Ironhide pulled the alluring, white mech into a loving embrace and let his head rest on the other's shoulder.

"So, ..you did that for me?" He asked.

Ratchet smacked his arm lightly just strong enough for the other to notice.

"No, I did it so you would quit nagging around." Ratchet's voice wasn't annoyed. It sounded casual.

That gave Ironhide an idea. He tightened his embrace.

"So, ...if I nag about our last romp in the berth, ...will you do something to shut me up as well?" He asked smoothly.

The medic pulled slightly back to look into his mate's optics.

"...Is that a challenge?" He asked with an inviting smile.

Ironhide wasn't one to let his lover do the first move. Thankfully Ratchet had the code for locking all doors in the med bay on speed dial.

~o~o~o~

I hope you liked it. I always thought the first real fanfic. for this pairing would be twenty chapters long. I don't count the drabbles, they were written when I was utterly bored or had a huge writer's block. Since the Con(vention) season is over for this year, I'll do some serious updating in the near future.


End file.
